


One Night Stand

by ll72



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Bree are out looking for no strings sex. They find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Bree van de Kamp took a sip of her wine and cast a brief look round the wine bar. It busy enough that individual conversations didn’t carry, but not so packed that the hubbub drowned everything out. The drink wasn’t the best she tasted, a little too sweet for what was supposed to be a dry white wine, but for the mid-range price it was passable. In fact it was much like the bar’s clientele, neither down-market labourers in jeans and covered in tattoos nor high-rolling financiers awash with cash after closing a multi-million deal. Most of them were junior management or middle ranking public servants with a few students with good scholarships or rich parents to leaven the mix.

Her friend, Susan Mayer, leant forward, her eyes quickly scanning the nearby tables as she did so, “So, anyone take your fancy?”

Bree blushed, a number of the men were certainly attractive, but she still shook her head, “No-one.”

Susan grinned, “I can tell when you are lying, Bree, I’ve played poker with you enough times.”

“That’s useful to know,” said Bree dryly, “It’d explain why I always end up with more chips than I started with.”

“You’re changing the subject,” smiled Susan, though Bree wondered if it was her friend who was the one doing that rather than admitting that Bree had a better poker face than she did. 

But Susan had been right, Bree had certainly being lying about not finding any of the men sipping drinks and munching peanuts attractive, lots of them certainly were. It was just Bree, still remained a conservative Republican at heart. And a full and true daughter of liberty didn’t just go out to get laid, no matter how much her friend thought she needed. Well, that wasn’t true, thought Bree, or else she wouldn’t have allowed Susan to talk her into this quest for cock, but she at least outwardly pretended to not be interested. She took another small sip of her drink, “I can’t see anyone, is there anyone you’re interested in? If not we might as well leave and try again next week, when there’s more choice.”

Susan’s eyes darted around like a lion surveying a herd of gazelles and a hungry smile spread across her face, “Plenty, and not just for me, Bree. There’s more than enough for us both.”

It was the answer Bree had expected, or at least hoped for. Susan Mayer was a divorcee with a young teenage daughter; it meant her cock-hungry friend didn’t have the opportunities for all the casual sex she desired – unless she wanted to Julie the impression it was all right to have sex with lots of different men with no strings. However Julie was staying over with her Dad and Susan wouldn’t want to waste the night on celibacy. In fact as soon as she had replied Susan had turned her head back to the bar and was scanning it for any men who might have an interest and weren’t completely foul looking. Bree was confident in her friend’s ability to pick men, at least for one-night stands if not perhaps for relationships; and if she got one she would get a second for Bree. It allowed the redhead widowed homemaker to get all the fun of a fuck without the guilt of looking, a win-win.

“What about them?” Susan nodded at a couple of guys over by the window. 

Bree looked at them, they were, at most, in their very early twenties and probably younger than that, eighteen or nineteen. They were good-looking though, and with what looked like fine physiques. Bree metaphorically licked her lips with hunger, but safe in the knowledge Susan would disagree she said primly, “Aren’t they a little young?”

Her friend grinned and shook her head, “No such thing as too young. If they’re old enough to drink they’re old enough to screw.” She didn’t wait for an answer from Bree, but raised her glass to the two young men. They returned the silent toast, appraising the two Milfs as they did so. 

Bree automatically straightened her back, which pushed her bosoms out, exposing her cleavage. Susan smiled at her and Bree shrugged, “What? I had a little kink in my back.”

“Sure, you did,” said Susan in a tone that suggested she knew exactly why Bree had stretched and it wasn’t to get rid of an ache in her spine. She didn’t push it, instead she nudged Bree, “They’re coming over.”

“Hi ladies, can we join you?” the young man grinned. He and his friend were more muscular and toned closer up, the shirts they were wearing tight against their rippling bodies, “I’m Don, this is my friend Harrison.”

“I’m Susan, this is my friend Bree. If you get us a couple of dry white wines you can do,” said Susan.

A few moments later the two young men were sitting with the Milfs, new glasses of wine in front of them. It turned out neither man had reached twenty-one, though Don had at least reached twenty. The athleticism of their bodies was explained by both of them studying at Fairview University on Football Scholarships. To Bree’s surprise, despite their youth, they managed to be entertaining and at to have a passing knowledge of art and literature, even if sometimes they interspersed some sophisticated views on Charles Dickens with their views on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Though at least the conversation on Buffy seemed to connect with Susan, who sometimes watched the Vampire Slayer with her daughter, a chore Bree managed to avoid with her children.

One drink was followed by a second. And this time the conversation was accompanied by light touches and giggles. Bree didn’t resist as Harrison’s knee touched hers and his inner calve rubbed up against her legs, nor was Susan complaining as Don’s fingers rubbed at the back of her hand and slid up her wrist as the young men joked and charmed. A little more alcohol was drunk, not enough to lead to drunkenness, or even to make the two Milfs tipsy, but it certainly loosened things up and the four of them found themselves getting friendlier. 

Bree looked close into Harrison’s face, he was certainly handsome, a face which could be described as chiselled if that hadn’t suggested a lack of life, which the wide smile and dancing eyes said was untrue. It was a face unlined by any cares or worries, but the traces of dark stubble stopped it being seen as too boyish. Bree moved closer, almost like she was examining him, or at least trying to gaze into his eyes. Beside them Susan and Don had had their mouths clamped against each other, the older woman grappling against the twenty year old and both of them giving every indication that they were enjoying it. 

I feel like I’m such a slut, thought Bree as she opened her lips and felt her tongue slide onto Harrison’s. I feel like I’m such a slut and I’m going to enjoy it. The young man’s hands were on her waist, holding her tightly as they made out passionately, the table wobbling as both couples accidentally banged it as they writhed in throes of desire, their chairs creaking under them. A few people raised eyebrows at the kissing couples, but not many, more than one table’s occupants were exchanging saliva, the place had a reputation for it, and the only thing of slight note was the age differences. And about that neither Bree nor Susan cared, and from the slurping of the men’s mouths and the wanderings of their hands Don and Harrison weren’t concerned either. 

“Mmmnn, that’s good,” moaned Bree as Harrison’s mouth moved from hers and slid to her neck, kissing and licking the smooth pale flesh. One hand kept steady on her side, squeezing and gripping at the waist, the other was under the table and under her dress. It slid up her thigh, almost seeming to dare her to stop it. But only a prude would do that and Bree was out to get laid. She gave another moan, allowing Harrison to suckle at her throat and not stopping the movement of his hand further up the thigh than would be considered decent.

Susan brought her lips away from Don, smiling as she wiped a trace of saliva from them, “You two want to come home with us?”

Harrison looked at Bree, who nodded to show that the ‘us’ included her and she was also inviting her young man back. She had arranged with Susan that if… when… they scored she could have Julie’s room rather than take her conquest back to her own house, Andrew and Danielle already had low morals without their Mom giving them an example of bringing back strange men for fucking. Harrison looked at his buddy, who gave a brief grin and then turned to the housewives, “Sure yeah, we’re up for that.”

“I’ll call us a cab,” said Bree in a businesslike tone. There was no point in wasting time.

*

Susan slid the driver two twenty-dollar bills, “Keep the change,” she said. The drive had only been thirty dollars, but Susan thought he deserved a tip for not commenting or complaining at the two couples making out loudly in the back of his cab. Don was standing beside her, sliding his arm round her waist as she straightened. The Milf smiled as she fished in her bag for her house-keys, watching Bree and Harrison continuing the heavy slurpings and fondlings they’d begun in the bar and carried on in the taxi. 

Susan was impressed by how much Bree was throwing herself into their night out. The redhead had been reluctant to even agree to a night out, especially one Susan had made clear was to find a guy to relax her with. It had taken all Susan’s power of persuasion, including a threat if she didn’t agree to hit the tiles with her that Susan would provide one of her world famous Lasagne dishes and stand over Bree whilst the redhead ate it all. Whether it had been the threat of food poisoning or Susan’s selling of the healing powers of large chunks of dick for stressed single Mom’s Bree had eventually agreed to go out with her cockaholic friend. 

And for a short while Susan had thought Bree had blown it. It was obvious that the two guys, despite being English Majors, were really only making polite conversation when talking about Dickens and Jane Eyre. Susan had managed to steer the topic onto something more to their taste, reckoning that the pair of young hunks were more likely to be lusting over Sarah Michelle Gellar than thinking deeply about dead writers. And still Bree had kept trying to bring the conversation back to classic literature, leaving Susan unsure whether her friend was just really bad at pick-ups or was deliberately trying to wreck their chances of a screw from a couple of rock-hard young athletes. Luckily, Harrison and Don’s lust for pussy was as strong as Susan’s lust for prick and they’d handled Bree deftly until Harrison had got a chance to shut her up by slapping his mouth on hers; a mouth that had hardly left its target since.

Opening the front door Susan walked in with me Don, pausing as she waited for Bree and Harrison to realise the door was open and break from their mouthings long enough to enter. It took them at least half a minute, leaving Susan standing like a bellhop, before there faces split and they walked in holding hands. Susan shut the door behind them, “I’ll get us some more wine shall I?”

It was already chilled and by co-incidence there were four glasses sitting in the kitchen. Bree had followed her out into the kitchen, in theory to help Susan carry in the drinks in practice to check in with her friend. Susan poured the first glass, “So? You look like things are going well with Harrison.”

Bree blushed a pretty pink, “I think so. I’m not going too fast am I?” she asked nervously, “I don’t want to put him off by being too easy.”

Not for the first time Susan wondered if Bree had entered this world through a dimensional vortex from Stepford. The brunette shook her head smiling softly as she poured a second glass, “Take it from me Bree, neither Harrison nor Don is going to worry about us being too easy. If anything would put them off its that we’re not easy enough.”

“Oh,” Bree went slightly deeper red and flashed a quick glance into the main room where the two young men were standing talking whilst looking at the pictures Susan had on her wall, “How do you know?”

“Trust me I know,” said Susan, she handed Bree the first two glasses and started to pour some wine into the third, “What did we say about thinking about tonight?”

Bree sighed, “Have some fun and get laid. I hate having fun.”

“I’d never have guessed,” said Susan dryly. Then she smiled, “Look go out there and relax. I can tell Harrison wants it, you’ll feel a lot better if you give it him and stop worrying about what’s right.”

“I don’t know,” said Bree nervously. Without Harrison’s tongue exploring her mouth the redheaded Milf seemed to be having a relapse to her conservative instincts. 

And that Susan couldn’t allow.

“Take a long sip of that wine,” the brunette ordered. Bree raised her eyebrows quizzically for a moment, but then did as Susan said. Susan refilled the half-empty glass and then gestured with her head to the young men in the front room, oblivious to the conversation going on behind their backs, “Bree. Go in their make out with Harrison and then take him upstairs and fuck his brains out. No ‘I shouldn’t do this’ or ‘what about my reputation’. You came out tonight because you need to get screwed by a big cocked stud; so go in and get fucked.

For a second Susan thought her words had failed, it wouldn’t have been the first time that her pep had the opposite effect from intended. But after a brief pause Bree nodded and putting on a sexy smile headed out to give Harrison his wine. Susan gave a sigh of relief that her friend wasn’t going to ruin the evening as they headed for the last hurdles. She poured the last glass of wine and headed into give it to Don. The young man was sitting on the couch, watching Bree giggle at Harrison as the young man stroked her ass. Susan sat down, next to Don, drawing her legs up so that her dress rode up the bottom of her thighs.

“Cheers,” she said and drained her drink in one; she didn’t want the glass to cramp her moves.

“At you,” Don raised his own glass in a quick toast and then knocked back the wine. He licked his lips, possibly from the medium range wine, but possibly a reaction to his look at Susan’s cleavage. He put his glass on the table next to the couch and nodded at his friend and Bree, who had resumed their passionate make-out, “They look like they’re having fun.”

“They do,” said Susan. She moved forward pushing her body onto the teen’s. he grinned and moved his hands to her back, encouraging her forward. Susan head moved closer to his, her lips curling as she smiled, “They really look like they’re having fun.”

Her own mouth opened and she slid her tongue in. Don pushed back, his own tongue ramming into hers as his lips aped her movements, widening and twisting to mouth at her. His hands were sliding down her back and pulling up her dress so that her lower back was exposed and naked. As his palms moved over the flesh Susan felt her libido rising higher and faster and her kissing became more passionate and intense.

“We’re going upstairs,” Bree said, interrupting Susan briefly.

Susan nodded quickly, “See you tomorrow” she said and then gasped as Don’s mouth slid down onto her neck and began to suck and slurp at the skin just under her chin.

*

Bree led Harrison up the stairs, it was the first time she had gone with a man upstairs since Rex had passed away and she had never taken anyone to her bed who she had only met a few hours before. She wasn’t sure it felt right, but it felt good, and just a little bit naughty and dirty. She was sure she’d have some regrets later, but not now, all she felt now was rising excitement and lust, a warm buzzing through her body as her libido began to pump chemicals through her blood stream.

She opened the door to Julie’s room and switched on the light. How different it was to Danielle’s with fine art on the wall not grungy half-naked boy bands, the soft toys being neatly arranged on top of the teen’s drawers and the shelves having actual books on them. But there was a time to admire the orderliness of Julie’s room and that wasn’t when you were about to despoil the neatness of the sheets by fucking on them. Bree closed the bedroom door as Harrison came in and turned to resume her kissing of them. For a few moments they carried on, their tongues pushing and pressing against each other, darting and exploring each other’s mouths, their bodies pressed together so that Bree could feel the firm muscles of the young man beneath his shirt. 

Then the Milf stepped back. She slowly pulled down one strap of her dress and then the other, the thin slips of material falling down her arm. Bree paused a moment, aware of the step she was about to take. But the pause was only for a second, not long enough for Harrison to register it as more than a brief tease. She slipped the dress down, letting it fall to the floor, “Do you like what you see?” she asked,

Harrison grinned and nodded, “I sure do, Bree.” The Milf could see the bulge beneath his pants moving with its own excitement as he stepped forward to grip her large, round naked titties to squeeze them. His grip was strong, pushing his fingers manfully into her plump, pale flesh. The redhead could feel her panties dampening as her juice began to flow, the cotton sticking to her quim. She reached out and began to undo the younger man’s shirt, his hands dropping from her tits as she pulled the shirt down. His chest was smooth and muscular, his pecs bulging and firm as Bree’s hands slid over them as she returned her mouth to his. Their lips continued to move against each other, their tongues sliding over and at each other. Bree could feel his hands slide down under the elastic of her panties, his fingers pressing into the round flesh of her buttocks. It made the cotton underwear even damper, especially as she moved closer against him and could feel his massive member moving beneath his pants.

The Milf stepped back and slid her hands under her panty elastic. She peeled the soaked cotton down her thighs, over knees and to her ankles before stepping out of them. There small clump of red hair, just enough for décor, just above her pussy, the rest was smoothly and freshly shaved. Harrison grinned, “I’m still liking what I see.”

“You’re going to like this even better,” said Bree as she got to her knees. She reached out to Harrison undoing his belt, pulling down his zip and finally popping open the pants top button. She pulled the pants down, the boxer shorts with them down to his knees. His cock was erect in her face, ten inches on length and thick in girth. Bree quivered in lust, as Harrison kicked off his shoes. Her eyes still on the prize Bree finished pulling down his pants and shorts until Harrison stepped out of them. Her tongue slid out and licked over the large prick.

Oral wasn’t something Bree had done often, a treat for Rex on his birthday or anniversary; it was something she’d had always seen as a bit taboo and disgusting, whatever her husband had said. But tonight seemed the night for moving her boundaries and doing things she never would have done before – and blowing a guy she’d just met seemed the right thing to do. 

She opened her mouth and slid her lips pink lips over his large dick. Harrison groaned in excited pleasure as the Milf’s mouth moved up his shaft, he reached down to rest his hands on her shoulders, “Oh God, Bree, that’s good. Suck it baby, suck my dick.”

Bree’s head moved back and forth, leaving glistening trails of saliva as she worked her mouth up and down. His cock pushed against her cheek and over her tongue as she came back down. He gave a groan of pleasure and gripped her shoulders; it was good to know he was enjoying it. Her head moved faster and faster, taking more dick into her mouth until it was filling the cavity and pushing at her throat, making her eyes widen and blur. Bree looked up as she sucked, she could see Harrison’s eyes were closed, with a dreamy look on his face, as she watched his expression contorted and he let out another groan of pleasure; “Fuck Bree, you’re such a fucking great cock sucker, fucking suck it baby, fucking suck it.”

If her mouth hadn’t been full Bree would have beamed with pleasure at the compliment, especially as she wasn’t at all experienced in the best way to suck a guy’s prick. Harrison seemed to be enjoying it, enjoying it intensely. She moved faster, speeding down the dick and sucking at the large member as if she was worried it was lolly that might melt unless eaten straight away.

The Milf moved quicker, gulping down the prick. She could feel Harrison tense and he gasped, “Fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.”

Bree continued to keep the dick in her mouth, bringing her head back and forth quickly until it exploded. The cum filled her mouth, salty, but smooth. For a second she swilled it around, letting the last globs blast into her mouth., then she swallowed, drinking down the cum like it was a hot toddy. Harrison pulled back and moved a few feet away to lean against the wall, his eyes rolling with pleasure as he recovered from the orgasm that had just hit him. Bree licked her lips, wiping away the cum overspill, “That was your starter… my pussy is hot for the main course.”

The young man grinned and touched his large cock, “I could do more.”

*

Susan continued to make out with Don until she was sure that her friend had left the main room and was safely in Julie’s room banging Harrison, then she drew her head back and grinned, as her hand slid down to roll over the tent in Don’s pants. He grinned back as she drawled, “I think I can help you with this.”

“I guess you can,” smiled Don, leaning back. His smile got wider as Susan slid down his zip and undid his pants, sliding them down his legs. His nine incher sprang to attention, hard and ready for action. 

Susan’s hand moved down and she took it in her hand, her fingers barely managing to close round the huge rod of meat. She slowly worked it a few times, slowly jacking the dick up and down, feeling the flesh slide tightly over the muscle underneath. At the same time she was fiddling with her own panties, trying to get them down her legs. She blushed as she couldn’t seem to get them down fully, at least not without letting go off the huge dick she was masturbating, “Sorry.”

Don grinned, satisfaction written all over his face as he watched the brunette Milf struggle to undo her underwear. He looked at her hand sliding up and down his member and said, “No worry,” he reached out pushing Susan’s hand off his member and put his own hand over it, slowly jerking the large slab, “I’ve got it.”

With both her hands free it was a work of less than seconds to slide down her panties and kick off her shoes. She made a mental note to pick up the panties before Julie came home tomorrow, otherwise there be an uncomfortable conversation about why there was some used underwear in the front room. But immediately as she had the thought she filed it, she had other things she wanted to concentrate on now – like the nine inches of pulsating meat being slowly jacked off in front of her. She pulled her dress up to her waist “I can take over again,” she said.

“Just been keeping it going for you,” said Don. He let go and waited for Susan to move on her haunches so that her dripping snatch was hovering above the prick. His strong hands gripped her waist guiding and controlling her as she lowered her cunt onto him. He smiled as the tip of the cock entered her. Susan slowed her movement, getting used to large piece of muscle inside her and allowing her walls to welcome the intruder at their own pace. Don just smiled wider, “Come on, Susan, it’s a big boy I know.”

Gradually Susan came down. She didn’t know what it would have felt like if she’d slammed down, or even if she’d have been able to do it. Even at the reduced pace her pussy was stretching, it had been a while since she’d had a prick this wide. Though, as she quivered in pleasure as it ran over a nerve stimuli, she wasn’t complaining. She moved up again and came down, quicker this time, her twat swiftly adjusting to its new addition. Her face twisted and she let out a little gasp as his prick hit a sensitive spot. She began to move quicker and faster, bouncing up and slamming down, feeling the bliss as his member hit at her pleasure zones, “Oh fuck, yes, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes.”

Don gripped her waist harder, thrusting up himself so that his prick slammed deep and hard within her. Her dress flapped against his naked thighs, the material flowing over his legs like a rapid tide. Susan reached up and undid a couple of the front buttons. Her tits weren’t as large as Bree’s, but they were firmer and they still felt good as she gripped them and played with them, kneading the flesh. Don grinned as he looked up, his eyes fixed on the two sexy mammaries; he slammed up harder as if he wanted the cock to reach all the way up to her tits. Susan squealed again, “Oh fuck, yes, yes, give me your big fucking dick, I want your big fucking cock to pulverise my twat, fuck, yes, fuck, yes, yes, yes!”

She rode him like a rich girl and her pony, enthusiastically, hard, on the verge of control. Sweat slid down her, soaking her dress and making it cling to her and stinging her eyes before the rivulets continued down her face and onto her lips. Her hair was awry, plastered to the scalp with sweat or stuck outwards twirling like trees caught in a gale. And down below her pussy was on fire with pleasure, explosion of orgasmic ecstasy after explosion blasting it aflame. She could feel his cock ripping and ramming at her, feeding her hole like a monstrous snake, making her cum and scream, making her pussy pump out juice as it desperately tried to keep to keep up with the hammering. The Milf gripped her titties harder and threw back her head so she screamed at the ceiling, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. I’m fucking yours so fuck me.”

Harder and faster they moved, the two bodies colliding in a rhythmic union. Each thrust sent paroxysms of pleasure flowing through Susan, them getting closer and more intense until they rushed together into an overwhelming whole, “Aaaaarrghh,” the Milf screamed dancing like an electric charge had been rammed into her cunt, “Aaaaarggghh, fuuuuccckkk!”

Don didn’t pause. If anything he stepped up the pace to compensate for Susan’s momentary rag dolledness. She groaned in pleasure and continued, thrusting herself down on the rising dick, dripping sweat and girl cum. Harder and harder she moved, faster and faster, the hard muscle hammering deeper and deeper. She gasped again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Suddenly Don’s face contorted and he let out a grunt, his cock twitched and then shot out a flame of white, sexy goo. Susan gasped in pleasure as she could feel the wet liquid slam into her soaked hole, the goo merging with her own cum juice. She slid off Don and onto her back beside him, letting the cum slide down her cunt and thanking God for the invention of the contraceptive pill. She turned her head to the young man nestled beside her, “Shall we go upstairs and you can do it again.” She reached down to stroke the flaccid dick, still sticky with his and her cum.

“Yeah,” he grinned.

Susan giggled as she made to stand up, but then she turned and moved her head back down close to his ear, “And this time you can do me in the ass.”

*

Harrison and Bree lay naked on top of Julie’s bed, intertwined in each other’s bodies, arms across each other, legs between and hands stroking. It wasn’t taking Harrison long to get hard again; not with Bree’s encouragement helping him and without a word telling him what she wanted. Her hand was down at his ballsack, tickling and massaging it, before sliding up to his shaft as it harden and moving a finger softly up and down to keep the prick to attention. Her lips and tongue had been doing the work on his pectorals, kissing and licking at the hard muscles, lapping over the smooth, firm chest. Harrison’s cock hadn’t stood a chance.

He pushed her over onto her back. His hand reached down to her pussy, sliding a finger into the sopping hole, but she didn’t hesitate as she opened her legs for the young man. It wasn’t that Bree wasn’t nervous. She was; she had been a virgin when she married, hadn’t cheated and it was the first time anyone had been in her since Rex had died. But the twist of fear that she was feeling in her gut was less than the throbbing feeling of excited anticipation. Whilst Rex had many things which Bree missed and mourned, his average manhood and clumsy lovemaking weren’t among them. She opened her legs wider as Harrison moved above her, his large prick pointing straight down at her hole. She moved her hands down and pulled at the lips, expanding the hole to, she hoped, allow the cock easy access. She looked at the hunk above her, “Fuck me,” she ordered.

He paused above her, his hands either side of her body and his cock a few short millimetres from her waiting cunt. He grinned, “I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be screaming and won’t be able to walk for a week. I’m going to fuck you until your pussy is raw and you’ve shrieked so much your larynx is busted. Boy, Bree, am I going to fuck you.”

Bree nodded enthusiastically, “Fuck me, fuck me… like a slut.” There, she had said it.

He moved down. Bree groaned as he entered her. She had been expecting the cock to stretch her, but even so it was a surprise to have something that big in her and to feel her walls elasticating to take it; the cum soaking out of them to rush over the prong. But she couldn’t deny it felt good, especially as it rolled over her clit and made her quiver with excitement. Her hands reached out and grabbed the bedding, instinctively pulling it towards her as the large dick pounded down into her. Her back bent and she moaned, “Oh fuck, that’s so good, fuck me like a whore, ram me like a skank. I’m a slut, fuck me, fuck me.”

Harrison quickly moved into a rhythm, thrusting down hard and fast, moving with pace as his large member penetrated deep into her wet twat. Bree moved her hands to his back, clawing at the skin with passion, dragging the younger man into her so that his full length was ramming into her cunt. The feeling of ecstasy was intense: mind-blowing and stomach churning - leaving her nerves shredded and her muscles quivering. The hard cock ripped far into her, smashing down over her walls and through her juicy cum, splattering the liquid out to dribble over her quim lips. Bree grabbed the young man harder, screaming, “Go on, fuck my whore pussy, fuck my slutty cunt; fuck it good baby, fuck it good.”

His back was slippy with sweat and Bree’s hand slid over it as she struggled to get a grip. The perspiration poured from him, dropping onto her body and face; she could taste his salt as well as feeling the wetness against her body. She rammed up to meet him, twisting her back and throwing herself upwards so energetically that the smack of their bodies sounded like gunshots. She was sweating as well, her body burning and soaking, the bedding beneath her damp and stained. The feel of the dick within her was so good, so tight, so hard, she screamed and writhed, thrusting at him, “I’m a slut, fuck me like a skanky slut, just fuck me, I’m a whore.”

He didn’t reply, just grunting. But his cock rammed down harder, slamming at her clit so hard that Bree was sure it would burst. She didn’t care. “Fuck me, fuck my whorey cunt, fuck me tramp twat, fuck me harder, fuck me.” The pleasure rushed her, booming and blasting through her body like a series of controlled explosions which suddenly became uncontrolled. Her back bent so much it almost snapped and her hands flailed uselessly as she tried to get a grip on Harrison’s back. Her head swung back, pushing deep into the bedding, “Fuuucckkk, aaaaaarggggghhhh, fuuuucckkk!”

For the first time in her life Bree knew what an orgasm was.

And it didn’t end there. Harrison continued to hammer into her, thrusting his cock hard against her clit and slamming it into another orgasmic blast and then another, until they all merged together in a kaleidoscope of intense ecstasy. Bree’s body ceased to be hers and became a quaking, shivering mess of flesh and muscle, unable to do anything but shriek in pleasure and twist in bliss, “Aaaaarrrghh, aaaaaarggghh,” she screamed again.

Harrison was panting as he continued to thrust into the orgasming woman, but it was obvious that the end was near as he sped up. A fact confirmed as he gasped, “I’m going to cum.” Barely were the words out that Bree could fill her cunt being filled with his warm cum. She moaned in pleasure as the sticky seed shot into her twat, blast after blast of it. Above her Harrison’s eyes were closed and his face contorted. He gave another grunt and a fresh blast shot into her, before he sighed in relief and slid off, his cock as rapidly turning limp as it had turned hard earlier.

Bree lay there looking at the ceiling, wanting to enjoy every last second as she felt the cum slide down her pussy.

*

With Susan’s promise Don was hard again by the time they reached her room. There was no sensuous strip-down just a Milf and a toyboy getting fully naked as rapidly as they could, dropping shirts and dresses on the floor, kicking of their shoes and throwing themselves against each other in a passionate explosion of tongue and mouth. Susan could feel the rock hardness of his prick push against her, even as she was so close to him she could feel the iron of his pecs and steel of his stomach. Her pussy was almost literally quivering with excitement as she pushed him back; “I need to quickly prep,” she said and walked over to her bottom drawer.

There, hidden under some old jumpers and shirts, so deeply eighties that Julie avoided borrowing them like the plague, were the Milf’s sex toys; a couple of dildos, anal beads and a butt-plug. It was the latter she wanted, it wasn’t as big as the cock that was going to follow it in the hole, but it would give her ass a bit of a head start. She straightened up and turned to Don so she could see what she had in her hand. He grinned as she confirmed that not only did she have mouth she had the pants to back it up, “You wanna a hand?”

“You just watch for a moment, let me show you where you’re going to put that big dong of yours,” Susan grinned back. She got onto the bed and slid the plug into her mouth, partly to lubricate it, but partly because she thought it would look sexy for Don to see her suck a toy she was about to place into her butt. He certainly seemed to think so, as he touched his quivering cock and it only seemed to be iron self-control that stopped him beating it until he shot. Susan grinned and lay back, one hand pulling at a cheek, the other pushing the end of the butt-plug in. She moaned as the hard plastic pushed aside her wall and pushed into her. She forced it further in, the plug opening up her ass as it got further in, stretching the bowels in preparation for the main thing. She felt the roundel press against her cheeks, a sign that she could go no more. It wasn’t far or deep enough compared to the real thing, but it would have to do – though there was further prepping she had planned for the huge member.

She got off the bed and onto her knees, “I’ll just leave that in for a few minutes, get my ass nice and ready. In the meantime…” she smiled and beckoned Don to come nearer. He immediately strode over, his hard prick levitating in front of her face. Susan’s tongue came out and touched it, “Let me oil this up for you.”

“It’s your ass,” agreed Don. He gave a small groan as Susan’s mouth slid over his erect member. She pushed her head down far, feeling the large prick going in deeper, pinning her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and pushing at the back of her throat. She gagged a little, sending more saliva over it a wet coating. Then she moved back, looking up at Don who’s face was a picture of contentment. She repeated the motion, taking the prick deep into her mouth, as she leaned forward she could feel the butt-plug moving slightly in her ass, doing its job well. Above her Don gave a groan of pleasure.

Susan continued the blowjob for a few moments, she wanted to make sure Don was hard and his cock was so wet it would slide in, but she had to make sure he didn’t cum in her mouth. Sure, sometimes a wet sloppy bj was all a woman needed for the perfect night, but not when she was looking forward to getting her ass fucked. She pulled her mouth back one last time, looking approvingly at the large cock, quivering in front of her, dripping saliva. The brunette stood up and pulled at the butt-plug. It came out with a pop. She dropped it on the floor and jumped onto her bed, spreading herself out and gripping her ass cheeks to pull them apart. She turned her head to Don, “You’re ready, I’m ready. Now come fuck my ass.”

Within seconds he was on her back, his hard, muscular frame pushing at her as he guided the iron slab of meat into her back passage. Susan groaned, clawing at the bed, as the large dick entered her ass. The butt-plug had helped, but even so it was like being pulled in two as the cock carved down deep. Her ass stretched and ached more as Don continued to drive it down, past where the butt-plug had been and into territory, which if not virgin was at least untouched for a couple of weeks. Susan closed her eyes and grunted, she knew what was coming and didn’t mind a bit of painful stretching as a prelude to the high-intensity orgasms she’d soon be getting. But as she tensed she could feel Don slow, as if he was concerned that her ass couldn’t cope with his big dick. Susan gave another groan and let out a call of encouragement, “Fuck me stud, fuck my ass hard.”

He continued working his cock in, sometimes pausing and pulling back to thrust deep down again. The anal walls stretched, letting the saliva soaked slab of sex slide deeper. The young man moved faster, his thrusts harder, pushing further into the wanton asshole. Susan gasped in pleasure as she could feel it move so deep that it was hitting her clit from behind, the blasts of pleasure from the stimulation of her G-spot mixing with the waves of bliss from nerve endings in her ass getting stimulated. She let out a moan, “Fuck my ass harder. Gape it, open it, wreck it.”

“No problemo, Susie,” gasped the young hunk and he continued to move faster and harder. His hard body whacked against hers, the pecs bouncing as he hit her body and his hard stomach slapping into the small of her back so perfectly that it was like they were almost moulded together. Susan could feel herself being shoved deeper into her soft bedding, her wet pussy soaking the quilt as it pushed into her front hole and her hard nipples warming with the friction as they rubbed against the duvet. She gripped the quilt and gasped, the pleasure was strong and getting stronger. Above her Don was moving quicker and harder, really hammering his rock hard dick as far as it could go and it could go a long way, “This good Susie, this good for you?”

“Oh God this is so fucking good, this is so fucking hard,” shrieked Susan as the dick rammed at her ass. She had enjoyed having her pussy ploughed by the huge prick, but this was twice as great, a fantastic blast of orgasmic gratification which raced round her body like a Superbike rally. Don’s hard body continued to pound on top of her, with every thrust she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck, coming in short spurts and feel the warmth of his skin, made wet by the sweat soaking it. She screamed again as another wave of pleasure shot round her body, “This is so fucking hot. Ram my ass harder, ram it open. I want to feel it.”

Don was grunting in exertion as he gave it his all. Pounding down so hard that the bed creaked and wobbled, its legs shaking like it was in an earthquake and was struggling to stand. Susan was screaming, loud and passionate, a series of cries. Her ass was exploding with joy, a constant series of orgasms flying through her. She could feel the cum pumping from her cunt, making the bed damp beneath her. The strong, hard dick pounded down, hammering her G-spot from behind and blasting her with pleasure. She shrieked again, “Fuuuuuccckkk… this is… fuuuucckkkk, fuuuccckkk, fuuuucckkk!”

There was no warning of the cum explosion. One moment Don was pumping down, the next he had stopped and his prick was pumping white gooey semen into Susan’s ass. The Milf moaned in pleasure as the cum slid down her chute, both burning as it went over her sore points and soothing as it slid down. Don pulled out and Susan moved onto her back, letting the cum slide out of her ass and pool on the bed beneath. Vaguely she thought she might want to change the sheets tomorrow.

*

“Hi Mom,” Julie Mayer entered the house and dropped her night bag on the couch.

Susan looked up from her coffee and the morning paper and asked, “How was you Dad’s?”

Julie didn’t answer, which always suggested she had a good time or else she’d have bucked her Mom’s morale up by telling her how terrible it had been and that her Dad’s new girlfriend was the worst cook ever. Instead she smiled and asked a question of her own, “How was last night? Do anything exciting?”

“Not really,” said Susan, “I went for a quick drink with Bree and then came back and changed the sheets on the beds."

Julie shook her head in despair, “You really should spend the evening out properly and make sure you have some fun, not hang round with Bree moaning about your love lives.” She went back to the couch to pick up her bag to take to her room, suddenly she paused and turned to her Mom, an innocent frown on her face, “Mom, why are your panties on the floor?”

*


End file.
